Trapped in Unova
by Lorikemu
Summary: Hilda Abjad-Iswed has been sucked into the world of Pokémon on her fourteenth birthday. A great way to spend your birthday, no? As much as Hilda loves Pokémon, she loves her family on this side of the 3DS console too. But she has no way of knowing how much battery life she's got left, so she is documenting (almost) her whole journey. Enjoy! (Characters are in alphabetical)
1. March 5 2011

Accumula Pokémon Centre, Unova Region  
21:53

Dear Diary,

I'm trapped. I'm trapped in the world of Pokémon and I have no idea how to get out. Some birthday THIS has turned out to be.  
Anyway, enough on my sob story. The name's Hilda. As of three o'clock this morning, I am fourteen years old. Here's the story as to how I got here.  
My parents bought me Pokémon Black and White for my birthday today and I opened Black first. I pushed the chip into my new 3DS and turned it on. I did everything I needed to do. And I made sure to watch the startup. That boy… for some weird reason, I feel as though I've met him before. I'll just have to find out when and where.  
Professor Juniper seems nice. She let me choose my sprite (obviously I chose the girl) and got me to write my name.  
Then, when Professor Juniper went into the house, I felt as though I was going through a vacuum. It made me feel as though I was going to be sick so I kept my eyes closed.  
Just before Cheren came, I raced to the bathroom. There was a large full-length mirror on the door and when I saw myself, I gasped. The short denim shorts barely cover my butt and the pockets are ragged, like I wouldn't be able to put anything in them. The knee high boots are black with a solid five centimetre hot pink sole and hot pink edging and laces. The white singlet shirt is rather short and keeps flashing my midriff when I move. Thankfully I have a black vest that I can zip up when I get cold.  
When I heard the sound of the door knocking, I raced downstairs, eager to find out what was going on. Professor Juniper was standing in the doorway holding a large blue box tied shut with a green ribbon. I asked her what was in it and she said "It's a surprise for you." She winked at me as well.  
"Um, Professor?" I asked just before she left.  
"Yes, Hilda?" Professor Juniper replied.  
"Er, I'm not from here."  
"Strange… but your name IS Hilda, right?"  
"That's right. Hilda Iswed-Abjad."  
"Hilda Black-White in Maltese, correct?"  
I was taken a little bit aback by this. Not many people know the meaning of my surname. "How do you know that?"  
"I learned the language so I could study some of the many ruins in Malta, in particular, the Village of Xagħra."  
"That's where my grandparents are from… in my world, that is. My real mother is also from Malta. She taught me how to read, write and speak the language."  
"That may come in handy in Undella Town…" she mumbled. At least, that's what I THINK she said. "Anyway, your friends, Bianca and Cheren, will be over soon. Why don't you go back to your room? And can you take this box with you? Be VERY careful with it."  
"Okay!" I bounded up the stairs to the bedroom in which I found myself. I placed the box on the desk gently and stood back to admire it. It was a pretty thing and I used all my willpower to not touch it. That was very difficult, trust me.  
Not long after Professor Juniper left, Cheren came. He seems studious and smart. His glasses are rectangular, like my reading glasses, which (thank God) were sucked in with me and his hair is black and long and straight with a little bit sticking out.  
"I heard from Professor Juniper," were his first words to me. "We can have a Pokémon?"  
"So that's what's in there!" I said to myself.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh, she came by and told me it was a surprise. Your name is Cheren, right?" I asked abruptly.  
"Why are you asking my name when we've known each other all our lives?"  
"I'm not from here. I'm not even from this world!"  
"What do you mean?"  
I explained my whole story. "And now I'm scared of the console battery dying, because if it dies, I may be stuck here forever. As much as I love Pokémon, I love my real parents and the friends and family from my own world outside of Unova. I want to go back home, but…" I hesitated. Why? Okay, well, I was unsure of what to say.  
"But what?" Cheren prompted gently.  
I sat down on the bed and sighed before I continued. "Before I was sucked in, I watched the prologue for this game. There was a boy… a boy with long, pale green hair. It was some sort of ceremony, I guess a coronation?"  
Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and a green beret puffed her way up the stairs.  
"Am I late again?" she cried.  
"Yep," I answered.  
"Sooooooorry!"  
"Bianca…" began Cheren, "I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but… seriously… today's the day we can choose our Pokémon!"  
"I know. Sorry, Hilda, sorry, Cheren." She came forward. "The Pokémon are in there, right?"  
"Yeah," I answered, getting up.  
"They were delivered to Hilda's house first, so Hilda gets first pick."  
"Naturally."  
"Before I choose my Pokémon, I have to tell you something, Bianca."  
"What is it, Hilda?"  
And so I told Bianca what I told Cheren.  
"Well, what a strange birthday, huh?"  
"You could say that."  
"So, you gonna choose your present now?"  
I looked up. "One good thing about this messed-up birthday. The Pokémon are waiting for me!"  
Before I could undo the ribbon, there was a card. It read:  
"Hilda, in this box are three Pokémon who are raring to meet the three of you. Make sure you settle your choices politely! Sincerely, Professor Juniper."  
"Here goes," I said as I undid the ribbon. I lifted the lid and picked up the three Poké Balls that were in there. "Okay, you three, come on out!" I threw them up into the air and out came three cute little Pokémon!  
There was a little green serpentine Pokémon, whom I later learned was called Snivy, a little orange piggy one, whom I later learned is called Tepig, and a little blue otter-type critter called Oshawott.  
I honestly couldn't decide which Pokémon I would pick. So I flipped my three sided coin. It's actually three Australian coins stuck together with Blu-Tac: the tails side of the 50¢ piece, the tails side of the $2 coin and the tails side of the 20¢ piece. I associate each side with the Starter Types. Grass = 50¢, Water = 20¢ and Fire = $2. Instead of yelling out 'heads' or 'tails', I yell one of the following nouns: 'Shield', 'Platypus' or 'Aborigine'.  
This particular time, I called out 'Platypus' and it came up with the $2. Next, I yelled 'Aborigine' and that time it came up with the 50¢. So I called out 'Shield' and it came up with the 20¢. I was getting frustrated by now, so I asked Bianca and Cheren to help me out by calling out one of the three things with me.  
This time, I picked the 50¢. Cheren picked the $2 and Bianca chose the 20¢. Finally, we got what we picked.  
"Okay, Snivy, I choose you!" I grabbed Snivy's Poké Ball and got it to Return. However, it came back out straight away. "Huh. Guess you don't like being in your Poké Ball much. OK!"  
Bianca suddenly wanted us to have a battle with each other. We did, and Snivy won against her Oshawott. Cheren healed both of them and he battled me. I wanted to see Cheren and Bianca battle, however, that was not to be.  
So we went downstairs to apologise to Game Mum about the messed up room. There were footprints on the walls, ceiling and rug, the rug was rumpled, the bed was ruined, the desk and bookshelf were on top of each other… it was truly a sight to behold. Pokémon are so cute and tiny and yet they have the power to mess up an entire bedroom.  
Game Mum said to not worry about the room. That in itself was one of the first reliefs I experienced since coming here. I told her everything. That I wasn't from this world, and my fear of the 3DS dying. I can only hope it doesn't die while I'm in here… hopefully it's like Narnia. No matter how much time you spend in Narnia, you always go back on the same second, minute, hour, day, week, month and year that you left. And you haven't aged a bit.  
Anyway, I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow, so here is where I say goodnight.  
22:32


	2. March 6 2011

Professor Fennel's house, Striaton City

17:37

Dear Diary,

Well, what a really weird day. This morning, as I was coming out of the Accumula Town Pokémon Centre, Cheren dragged me over to this little plaza hill sort of thing to watch some weird speech. One thing's for certain, Ghetsis disgusts me. Ugh! Seriously, seeing him on the prologue of the game was bad enough. His red bionic eyepatch really creeps me out. The people over at Game Freak really couldn't have come up with a more disgusting character. Oh my gosh, only a mother could love that face! Maybe not even then!

At least he looked kinda alright. Well, by kinda, I really mean that those ceremonial robes actually make him looked like a seasoned old man who fought in one of the really major wars. Yeah, the eyes on the robes are really unnerving.

But that's not all. Ghetsis said he was a part of this creepy gang, called 'Team Plasma' and that their aim was to liberate Pokémon. How you'd go about liberating Pokémon is beyond me. And why Pokémon would want to leave us is also beyond me.

"I don't understand a word this guy's saying," I whispered to Cheren.

"Me neither, but it may be important for later, so shush," he whispered back.

I did and he was creepy as. Not only was Ghetsis on about something creepy, but the music playing in the background augmented the creepiness. Why would Pokémon be happier without us if they were happy with us?

Ghetsis is so confusing. But another kid was there. This kid looked exactly like another one… that's it! He's the one from the prologue to this game! And his name is N. N is so handsome. I think I've got a crush on him…

SNAP OUT OF IT, HILDA!

Look, Hilda, he probably doesn't even care that you exist at all. Nothing about N really matters. Not his beautiful green hair, or the way his gorgeous green eyes looked at me… what am I doing? I haven't been this head over heels since falling for former bully Brayden Butlin!

Hang on. That's where I saw N. N is Brayden! Only Brayden's hair was like this golden blonde and far shorter than N's. Maybe Brayden was sucked in here too… for some reason I hope he was.

Brayden was so mean to me at St Paul's Primary during our three years together. He called me horrible names like Toe Hand, Wart Face, Midget, and so on. To be quite frank, every single one of those names was true. But it all made me that much stronger.

Hang on. My hand is now the same as everyone else's. Yay! :D XD For the people who are reading this long after I'm gone, my left hand isn't like everyone else's. You see, I was born with this condition with the unpronounceable scientific name of symbrachydactyly, or missing digits. My whole left hand was missing with only buds for fingers. My parents asked the doctors to do a major surgery when I was about a year-and-a-half old to take the second toe from each foot and attach them to my hand. Hence the nickname Toe Hand.

I also had a lot of warts on my face when I was little. Mum and I tried everything to get rid of them, but it only made it that much worse. Hence the name Wart Face. But they're all gone now.

And I was always the shortest in the class by a head. Hence the name Midget.

I had a few friends. I used to have a diary, but it was destroyed by my baby brother, Luke. You know what little kids do to books if you're not careful.

Anyway, Brayden had no friends either. One time when we were just sitting down, and this was really rare, mind you, he told me he bullied because he himself was bullied. That was the last time. I'm starting to think that he was afraid of me. After all, the bully is always afraid of their victim. He teased me because he didn't know how to be with me.

Sorry, Diary, Professor Fennel called out for dinner. Gosh, is that the time? Later!

18:00

* * *

Enjoying the story so far? I hope you don't mind that I totally forgot about the speeches. I'll write them soon!


	3. Later on March 6

Professor Fennel's House, Striaton City

19:00

Dear Diary,

Gee, Fennel's precise, isn't she? We had a delicious argaine al-fourne, which is a sort of pasta bake. The way Dad makes it is absolutely heavenly, but the prof didn't do too bad a job. She just overcooked it. The top was totally crunchy and the sides and bottom were all black, just like how Nana makes it. (Nana's my Dad's Mum and she ALWAYS overcooks things. Nuking the veggies so there's no flavour and they're soggy as, and burning EVERYTHING. If she didn't live with my Uncle, the house would have burnt down long ago.)

Professor Fennel said that Professor Juniper called ahead to let her know we were coming. Prof. Juniper told Prof. Fennel about my Maltese heritage and how I was sucked into the game and all that so Fennel asked Juniper about easy and delicious Maltese recipes. Easy, not so much. Dad normally takes at least six hours to make argaine, but that is mainly taken up by the sauce and the layering of the pasta, making sure it all sticks together with egg and pepper and grated Parmesan cheese. I'm making myself hungry again! Man, I'm missing my own world more than I can say now. Oops, sorry about the tears that are falling. I can't stop.

Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! On Route 1, Cheren, Bianca and I had a Pokémon catching competition. Unfortunately, there were only two kinds in the grass: cutie-pie Lillipup and weird-looking Patrat. Oh, and here are the Pokédex entries for my three:

"Snivy: The Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesise by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands."

"Lillipup: The Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings. Though it is a very brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle."

"Patrat: The Scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others. They feel insecure without a lookout. Extremely cautious, they take shifts so one of them will always maintain a constant watch of their nest, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind."

I caught two each of Patrat and Lillipup, boy and girl, and, needless to say, I won that contest.

There's something else that I just remembered. That weird Team Plasma speech that Ghetsis said. I recorded it. And here it is.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Then Team Plasma left. And N came over. He is so handsome, especially the way his hair fluttered in the wind… ARGH! There I go again! OK, I WILL try not to go into crazy lovey-dovey stuff about N. If I do, though, please forgive me. OK?

As I was saying before I admonished myself, N came over after Ghetsis and Team Plasma left. The wonderful elevator-to-Heaven music of Accumula Town was interrupted by a very strange sound — the main instrument was like bells, or the highest notes on a piano or xylophone, with a stringed instrument plucking its way underneath the bells. It sounded sad and lonely.

Then came the strangest words in the history of Pokémon. Yes, even stranger than Cyrus's weird rants and raves about his new world and all that. And that is actually saying something.

"Your Pokémon… Just now, it was saying…" he said after walking over. Snivy was, of course, on my shoulder. It was using its Vine Whip to stay on.

"Wait, what's this about Pokémon… talking?" asked Cheren.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either…" he sighed. "How sad. My name is N."

"Nice to meet you, N. My name is Hilda," I said, holding my hand out for him to shake, which he did so… reluctantly. "This is my friend, Cheren."

"Hi," Cheren said awkwardly, holding his hand out as well. His Pokédex fell out of his pocket and he muttered an apology as he bent down to get it.

"The Pokédex, eh?" N sounded truly disappointed and disgusted. "So… you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

"I… I don't know, N… we could battle to find out…"

"Well, Hilda, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

"OK!"

N sent out a little Purrloin. It was so cute! But its only move was Scratch. Snivy did great. I must admit, N made a formidable opponent. Must be his ability to hear the voices of Pokémon. Purrloin was so cute until it Scratched my face. Snivy immediately became the greater as she used her Leer attack to lower Purrloin's defences to nil. In the end, after about twenty minutes, Purrloin lost all of its PP so one Struggle and it was all over.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…" he whispered, bending down and picking up his Pokémon in his arms. "Purrloin, you did a great job for me. Take a good, long rest." He returned Purrloin to her Poké Ball. "As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls… Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends. I'll see you around, Malteser." With that he left.

"'Malteser'?" Cheren asked. "What did he mean by that?"

"N!" I cried running through the town. "N, come back!"

"He's gone, Hilda. What did he mean by that?"

"You remember what I told you yesterday, right?"

"Of course. And your family's from Malta — at least, your Dad's side is."

"Well, I was bullied pretty badly during Primary School and this one kid, Brayden Butlin, was the worst. He left at the end of Grade Four to go to this prestigious all-boys school called St Patrick's. He called me all sorts of names, but there was one I actually did like. When he wasn't eating it in front of me. He called me "Malteser" and I actually liked it. I haven't heard it in five years."

It's true. For some reason I like that name. I guess it truly sums up my heritage. But he always mixed it up with the chocolate. Cheren, Bianca and I left Accumula Town separately, but we all ended up at Fennel's house. I also told Bianca what had happened. She couldn't believe it.

Now I'm REALLY getting homesick. I sure hope this world is like Narnia — you go back to your own world on the same second, minute, hour, day, month and year you left. I'll just cry my eyes out before I get you wet. You're my only record of what happens, Diary, so I need you dry. Goodnight.

20:34

* * *

Enjoying the story so far? This truly is based on myself. I was bullied during Primary School, pretty badly, too, but I've gotten over it.

I would actually like to be called "Malteser" because my Dad's family is from Malta. My friends call me "Vinegar", though, because I like salt and vinegar chips/crisps. I don't like that nickname but you get used to it. Enjoy the rest!


	4. March 7 2011

Professor Fennel's House, Striaton City

10:00

Dear Diary,

Fennel asked me to do this job for her today. She said she wanted some Dream Mist that's given off by these two Pokémon called Munna and Musharna, the latter being the evolved form of the former. Those two are only found in the Dreamyard on the outskirts of Striaton City. Unfortunately, there's a tree in the way of the entrance. The darn thing needs to be cut down before I can go in. To top it all off, she's not letting me back upstairs until I've got the mist. She's given this kid HM 01 Cut and gotten him to stand guard by the stairs. He is not to give it to me until I have the Trio Badge. Oh well. Better get ready for the Gym.

10:05

* * *

Hope you don't mind this one's so short. I've read several of the _My Story_ books and I've seen shorter entries than this.


	5. Later on March 7

Right outside the Striaton City Gym

10:08

Dear Diary,

AIIIIEEEE! Gee, thanks, Cilan, Chili and Cress! Now I have to go to the Pokémon Trainer School! As if I haven't played Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Fire Red, Leaf Green, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heart Gold and Soul Silver already! I already know about all those stupid status conditions! Well, I guess there's no harm in a refresher. May as well.

10:10

* * *

Just another few more super short ones like this, okay? Remember how I said this was based on myself? This is exactly how I felt before the first Gym. I was actually hoping that there wouldn't be a Trainer School this time round. Obviously not.


	6. Still Later on March 7

Pokémon Trainer School

10:30

Dear Diary,

FINALLY I'm getting somewhere! Cheren was at the school and we had a battle. Of course, Snivy, my two Lillipup and two Patrat won the battle for me. They're all getting so much stronger. It almost reminds me of when I had my very first Pokémon battle with my friends back in the real world. Ginny is a really good opponent. I hope she's doing OK…

10:33


	7. Much Later on March 7

Pokémon Trainer School

10:30

Dear Diary,

FINALLY I'm getting somewhere! Cheren was at the school and we had a battle. Of course, Snivy, my two Lillipup and two Patrat won the battle for me. They're all getting so much stronger. It almost reminds me of when I had my very first Pokémon battle with my friends back in the real world. Ginny is a really good opponent. I hope she's doing OK…

10:33


	8. March 8, 2011

Sitting on a bench in Striaton City

10:00

Dear Diary,

Just thinking about some stuff that has a lot to do with, well, love. I'm not sure if a bench in the city is a good place to write in here. But it's the most private place I know of. And I need some more me time before I get that Pokémon.

I had a bit of a talk with Frennel this morning during breakfast. About… love… and bullies turning into crushes. Brayden…

"Fennel, was there anyone during school who… had you in mind for…" I asked awkwardly.

"Who liked me as a girlfriend or crush?" she finished for me.

"Yeah. Was there?"

"I don't think so. No, I'd be lying. There was one boy. I'll never forget Brycen. He really liked me and would often sit with me during lunch. But then, one day, he became really cold. He left on his journey a few weeks later and I only heard he became the Icirrus Pokémon Gym a year or so ago. Why do you ask?"

"There's this boy. Brayden Clarke. He bullied me during Primary School. I'm not sure if I dreamed this, but he told me he became a bully because he himself was bullied. And now, there's this kid called N. He looks just like Brayden and he even called me 'Malteser' in Accumula Town. I think Brayden was sucked in here, too."

"You know, I think he may have been."

"Really?"

"While you were going through the prologue and everything, I looked at your room through the camera on the console so we could determine what kind of person you were. You're the one we really need, to save this region. Brayden was outside your window at the time you were sucked in and he, too, was pulled into this world."

"Wow… but why didn't Professor Juniper tell me?"

"She never noticed the green-haired boy in the window."

Poor N — I mean, Brayden. I forgive him now. But why does it have to be here? Why here in the world of Pokémon and not Australia? Why not Oz? Or Narnia? Oops! The time's run away with me again. I gotta get to the Dreamyard!

10:23


	9. Later on March 8

Somewhere in the Dreamyard

11:28

Dear Diary,

Got a new Pokémon! I was right — it IS a Panpour. It's a girl and I named her Pamuy. Game Mum said it means "water moon" when I called her earlier. I think it's a really nice name. She has blue fur on her head and neck and cream fur everywhere else. The fur on top of her head looks like a fountain. Here's her Pokédex entry:

Panpour: The Spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail.

I did notice that the plants around the Dreamyard were healthier than back home. Probably because it's been so dry after the floods. I must admit, January this year was quite funny. It shouldn't have been, but it was for some ultra weird reason. Many people died and even more became homeless. I helped out a bit with the Mud Army in places along the Pine River — like Redcliffe, Murrumba Downs, Petrie and Lawnton. That was fun. And thank God it was during the summer holidays!

Although, being in Murrumba Downs, we have to cross the Pine River to get anywhere, so we were basically cut off. Helping out was cool, though.

Anyway, I think I'm finally ready for the Gym. I'll go over there now… but I'll battle Chilli right after I have a snack. Cut me some slack! The food in this world isn't really all that sustaining. So I need small snacks frequently. And anyway, I've only been here three days. So gimme a break!

11:40


	10. Still Later on March 8

Still Later on March 8

Behind the Striaton City Gym

13:40

Dear Diary,

Wow… my first Gym Battle. Chilli was tough. But this feeling… I've never experienced it before. Not even in all my years of playing Pokémon. This exhilaration and elation. Relief. I dunno. Pride in all six of my Pokémon. Little Pamuy did well, and so did my Snivy and two Patrat and Lillipup. They all did wonderfully and their combined efforts brought me the Trio Badge. I am so proud of all of them. They each grew three levels from that Gym alone. Probably because I kept switching them out so they'd each have a proper chance. I used the same strategy with Chilli as when I battled with N — OK, from now on I'm calling him Brayden. Lower the defences, wait until they've lost all their PP, and then hit. This time, I switched them out in between moves. And that's probably why I took about two full hours.

I think Snivy's taken a real liking to me. This liking could prove dangerous when I have to go back home. If she comes out with me, and I can't send her back, how in the bloody universe am I going to keep her hidden? From what I saw on the ads for Black and White, she's gonna end up being a huge serpentine monster as her final form! If I can't keep her hidden for long enough, they're gonna do all sorts of tests on her. I just can't risk it.

Crud! Snivy's reading this! But it's true… if I love her, I will have to leave her behind. And I hope she's ready to learn a new move! Finally, I can teach her the Hidden Move Cut!

But what if Brayden's stuck here as well? If he's here for longer than I am, he might cease to exist. I'm starting to get a little worried now. See you later! Maybe with a new move for Snivy, too.

13:56


End file.
